A Peace Offering
by drkng625
Summary: What happens when the hokage decides that no one should be alone on Christmas on orders two lonely ninjas to stay near each other till new years. What if they refuse? Tsunade has never been known for giving up.


Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto nor any of the other characters.

Summary- What happens when the hokage decides that no one should be alone on Christmas on orders two lonely ninjas to stay near each other till new years. What if they refuse? Tsunade has never been known for giving up.

* * *

"Hokage-Sama."

Tsunade looked up from her work at the person in front of her. The lady was quite certain that two of her ninjas were quit lonely and that she should do something about it.

Tsunade knew herself that those two were lonely, especially after Sasuke and Naruto left on the five year mission.

"I know what you're here for and I'm sorry, but I can't just tell them to get together. I don't even think they are gay."

"I know. I have proof." The old lady's eye glinted.

Tsunade hesitated before asking. "What kind of proof?"

"Well all of us from the elders club for women have been watching those poor souls for a while now. Then we noticed something that the elder of the two did."

"What did he do?"

"He groped the other man at the festival last week, but the other believed his flimsy excuse and let him get away from it. Then we started noticing other things." The glint seemed to be getting brighter.

Tsunade wet her lips picturing mental pictures in her head. "What else did you notice." This time she wasn't asking, she was demanding.

"Well the oldest one…."

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled as he came rushing to the training field. "Sorry I'm late."

"A good ninja should always be on time." Kakashi said.

"Your never on time Kakashi-sensei! You're such a hypocrite!" Naruto replied.

"Well why were you late?" Sakura asked.

"Well, Iruka-sensei was going to take me out for breakfast like he said he would, But he never showed up. So, I got worried and ran over to his house to check on him, but when I got there he was passed out in the kitchen." Naruto answered.

"What did you do?" Sasuke said.

"Well I put him in his bed and I didn't know what else to do so I came over here to see if Kakashi-sensei knew what to do." He looked expectedly at Kakashi. "Well, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi mentally cheered now he had an excuse to go see his dolphin without having to "disappear" on his team again.

"Did he have a fever?"

"I think he did because he was sweating a lot."

"Well I guess we should go check on him."

Sakura stared at Kakashi, for a moment he seemed a bit too happy to get going.

"Kakashi-sensei your not planning anything…perverted, are you?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi froze but quickly regained his composure. He put on a shocked face and turned to the questioning girl.

"Who me? Why I would never do anything perverted to dear pure Iruka-sensei." He answered. _"At least not when you're around."_

Sakura studied him for a second before nodding. "I'm sorry sensei. I know you wouldn't _**dare** _do anything to Iruka-sensei."

Kakashi turned to face his student to try and joke his way out of the conversation, but instead of finding one analyzing student he found three. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura where glaring at him in a way that makes a person want to run and hide. But Kakashi was not a jounin for nothing. He turned around and started to head towards Iruka's house calmly ignoring his instincts that bid him to run from his homicidal students.

He glanced back. "Well aren't you coming?"

"Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said slowly.

For some odd reason he felt the need to run for his life intensify. "Yes Naruto?"

"How do you know where Iruka-sensei's house is?"

Kakashi mentally cursed himself; he couldn't tell his students that he likes to _observe_ the teacher.

"Well, before you were my team Iruka-sensei would invite me over to talk about you and your pranks. Now we really must be going if we want to make sure Iruka-sensei is alright." They stared at him not moving. He sighed. _Time to bring in the reinforcements._ "He could've got up again and tried to make an omelet and fall on a knife."

That got them moving. Naruto dashed towards Iruka's house with Kakashi right behind them.

* * *

Here's a new story I made. Hope you like. If you have read my other stories please know that they will be updated. I've just had computer crashes, flash drives stolen, and lost notebooks. But I am continuing as you read so expect some soon. 


End file.
